


Soup's On

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony did know his way around one particular kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup's On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #382 "dice"

Tony thought, idly, that the rest of the team would probably be surprised that he knew his way around a kitchen. Well, not _a_ kitchen, mostly just Gibbs’s, since he never did seem to spend much time in his own.

Still, Tony was pretty good at chopping vegetables, if he did say so himself. He tipped a plate of perfectly-diced carrots into the pot with the beans and potatoes, then started adding the pieces of leftover roast chicken.

He heard the front door open, and reached for a big wooden spoon.

“I’m in here, boss!” Tony called. “And soup’s on!”

THE END


End file.
